


Link's Hope

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: This is my take of Link's reaction and thoughts during the memory "Zelda's Resentment".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Link's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanaAdder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/gifts).



Link knew when the King asked him to find Zelda that there would be trouble and that it would earn him the Princess’ ire. When he found her outside one of the shrines he knew his guess had been correct. Inwardly he felt a sharp stab of grief. He had once hoped that the two of them could be friends, the Princess being one of the few he found to understand sign language when he used it, yet her constant angry rebuffs hurt in ways that Link could hardly understand.

Seeing her expression he inwardly sighed and steeled himself for this latest expression of her anger. Nimbly he dismounted and hurried towards her deciding to get it over with. She straitened and slipped the slate he often found her toying with into a clip on her belt then started walking towards him.

“I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort.”

She had said as much, and it was not the first time since he had been assigned to her that she had declared such. Normally he was content to allow her the freedom of such yet this place was far from any of the nearby towns and he felt uneasy having her so far away even if it was relatively peaceful. Something that had been said to him regarding a clan of the Shiekah that had broken off made him want her somewhat within sight or hearing distance... even if that did anger the Princess.

His silence must have angered her further though since she half turned away and put her hands on her hips.

“It seems I’m the only one with a mind of my own.” Turning back to him she gestured at herself. “I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king’s orders. Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please.”

She marched by him, her hands clenched into fists, and Link once again felt that stab of grief. Was it so hard for her to give him a fair chance? He had never asked for the duty and burden of the Sword yet she treated him as though he had done so simply to spite her. For a moment he watched her trying to bury the hurt her words caused and then he started to follow her.

After several steps she once again stopped and turned to face him. Leaning forwards, her hands tightly clenched and her eyes closed, she shouted, “And stop following me!”

Link stood his ground though he was unable to completely hide the brief flash of hurt that her shouting caused. Bringing his hands up he started to sign but she simply turned and walked the rest of the way to her horse. Sighing he followed her again, but only partway. Once he reached his own horse he touched it’s neck and pressed his face against it for a moment, inhaling the comforting scent of horse and hay.

He still hoped that they could be friends... someday. Yet it seemed that his concern and following orders as a knight should only angered her. Even so he would continue to do so, she deserved that bit of security even if she did hold him in contempt for whatever reason.


End file.
